Consumers appreciate speed and reliability in printing devices. They also appreciate a range of features in printing devices, such as the ability to print on both sides of print media. This can not only save print media which is environmentally beneficial, but also reduce the cost of operation of such printing devices due to the use of less print media. Printing device designers and manufacturers may, therefore, endeavor to provide such printing devices to these consumers.